Darkness
by Daemon Jones
Summary: A pale hand reached towards the frightened little boy, and grasped his hand. Bright eyes looked up at the thin body adorned with piercings, tattoos, and dark clothes. She was a dark angel. "We can be outcasts together. Freaks together. We'll be a family" T for themes and language. No pairings until third year. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Get out."

"Uncle, no!"

"Get out. I will not tolerate your freakishness in my house!"

"Please uncle! I have nowhere to go!"

"I don't care! Take yourself, and go! Here's a fiver. Take the train, or the bus. I don't give a shit."

Tears welled up in the seven year olds eyes as he took the money and fled to room. A few seconds later, the front door slammed shut and a figure ran into the dark shadows of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. I shouldn't be writing this, but plotbunnies are biatches...I will update Hero and Whatever It Takes soon though, no worries~! Anyways guys, this story contains a POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP. This means that Harry will have more than one partner. For those of you who dislike guy/guy, the partners will have different genders, meaning Heterosexuality and Homosexuality. He will have threepartners, and I already have one set in stone, but comment/review for your favourite Hp/? or ?/Hp relationship. He his sexuality is acknowledged, but will not make a main appearance until teen years. Polyamorous is not explored much, so I wanted to give it a go. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS STOP READING, OR SKIP THE PARTS. They will not be completly essential to the storyline ;) No sex is described, but will be mentioned :) I think that is everything :D**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Harry Potter ran for what seemed like hours, his thin body protesting against the work, his weak bones threatening to give out. He found the nearest train station, and got a one way ticket to London. The next thirty minutes were bliss, and he got no hassle from the train staff. Once in London, he used his remaining money to buy a cheap sandwich, which he savoured for as long as he could. Unfortunately, he hadn't slept in 24 hours, and soon his body was protesting too much, and he collapsed in an alleyway on a heap of card board boxes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Green eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by darkness. His muscles were stiff, and hurt when he tried to move them. Moaning slightly, he curled in on himself, trying to become invisible.

It didn't help.

A group of men came staggering towards him, holding broken bottles, and cigarettes. They were all very strong looking, and stood in a group, the 'alpha' male at the front.

"Look what we have here boys; a stray puppy." Harry's eyes widened, and the men began to approach. One man pulled him to his feet, and the others put their cigarettes out on the young boys body, making him scream in pain. They kicked him and punched him, and bruised his already broken body.

He was about to pass out from the pain when a gunshot cut through the air, stopping the painful blows. He raised his head weakly, but whoever was there was in the shadows, and Harry couldn't see the face.

"Move - - now." A voice cut through the silence, clear as a bell. The men scoffed, and laughed amongst themselves. "I can't say that I didn't warn you."

Before then men could register the words, they were on the floor, cradling their crown jewels.

A pale hand reached towards the frightened little boy, and grasped his hand. Bright eyes looked up at the thin body adorned with piercings, tattoos, and dark clothes. She was a dark angel. "We can be outcasts together. Freaks together. We'll be a family"

Emotions within the boy were overflowing, and he did the only thing he could. He passed out.

When he awoke, he was in a plush bed, surrounded by pillows and stuffed creatures. The lady from before was sitting by his bedside, applying ointment upon his wounds. She continued her work diligently, even when Harry jolted up and looked around the room. His eyes took in a gothic style room of green and black, draped in lace and beads.

"Calm childe. It will be easier for me to heal you if you do not move as much" Harry twitched slightly, but remained still, not daring to move. He did, however, flinch when the healing cream touched his wounds, the unpleasant stinging forcing his body to move. After a few minutes, the woman finished, clearing her equipment away with nimble fingers. "I am Alexius La Esprit Tuteur. Who are you, childe?"

Harry was clearly shocked by the situation, and it showed in his voice.

"I-I-I'm F-f-freak, m-miss." The raven haired boy noticed the woman's eyes widened a bit, before she regained her composure.

"Freak is not a name, childe. What is your birth name? Do you not know? Why did your parents call you that?" Tears began to well up in the boys eyes and Alexius realised she had made a mistake. "I apologise, childe. I know not your name, nor your story. Enlighten me, please." She perched herself next to the child and listened as he told her everything; how his parents we drunks, how he lived with his Aunts family, how they forbade him to go to school, how he stole books to learn to read, how he was called a freak no matter what he did, how they kicked him out. By the end, he was crying into her shoulder, and she vowed that no harm would ever come to him again.

She would teach him her ways, the ways of the Dark Mages. She knew he was a wizard, and she would tell him soon. She would raise him as her own, but never force him into anything. She would give him a name.

Lyall Euthymius; Good Spirited Wolf.

+_+_+_+Four Years Later (Age 11) +_+_+_+

Lyall Euthymius Tuteur, once known as Harry Potter, stood in the bathroom of the Tuteur manor in London. Growing up and Eclectic Wiccan meant he followed the rules that he felt were right to him, although he used some of his mothers teachings and some Satanic teachings too. This meant he had a lot of things to keep up with and maintain, including the 11 rules of Satanism, his Book of Shadows, as well as most of his Herbology and Potions classes. Then there were Sabbats, the Rituals. Lyall sighed as he did up the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Lyall, it is almost time for us to go." His mother's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "It is important for us to go now; otherwise we will not have the time later. We have a busy week ahead of us, which includes planning your educational timetable." Lyall rolled his eyes and put the finishing touches to his outfit.

"I know mother. I'm almost done." His mother was smirking, he could sense it.

"You take longer than me sometimes, childe. I worry that your polyamorous personality is taking over"

"It's not my fault, mother. I felt the tug years ago. I know who I am, and who I want to be. I know who I shall be with, and that will not change. That is what the spirits told me. I am who I am." He said, emerging from the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Alexius pulled her son to her body.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Come childe. Let us leave for the Alley." Lyall smiled, and took his mother's hand.

"Will we be seeing Tyler? It has been ever so long since I've seen him. He only writes on Beltane. I know he was accepted to Hogwarts, and his father allowed him to have a private tutor for the lessons banned there, but other than that…." Lyall trailed off, lost in memories.

_It was a big day for Alexius. She was introducing her newly adopted son Lyall to her community. She had already told him he was a wizard, and told him of her beliefs. She had discovered his heritage, and then allowed him to make a decision. He had chosen his new name, and preformed a blood adoption with Alexius, wanting no connection to his past self. Alexius hadn't wanted him to forget his biological parents, so she had dedicated a small room of remembrance to them. Lyall had also chosen to put his birthday as August 1__st__, in gratitude of the life they had given him, and also in tandem of Lammas._

_It was Lammas today, and Alexius wanted everything to go smoothly. She had invited a close circle of friends, and their children, knowing her eight year old would be bored without them. He was about as jittery as she was, hopping from one foot to another excitedly. They were both in their finest; Alexius covered in lace, leather and velvet, and her son in silk and cotton. Each outfit was a deep shade of magenta, close to black, but no quite._

_The clock chimed 9pm and Alexius knew there was no going back. The door opened with a flick of her hand, and in she walked, Lyall one step behind. Together they looked like the most majestic family in the room, despite being the smallest and poorest._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the Coven, may I present my son Lyall" Lyall did a small bow, and all the doubt that may have been there was erased. The women loved him, the men thought he was charming. The children were a different matter. _

_Lyall had been forced into growing up due to his abusive childhood, and despite her tries, Alexius could not temp him to play. He only took pleasure in education and spirituality. The children he was being introduced to didn't know this. They only knew that the 'Black Widow' had adopted a child. They were ignorant._

"_I heard you were adopted."_

"_Shame really, you seemed so nice…."_

"_Halfblood, correct?"_

"_Did mummy and daddy not want you?"_

"_I bet you were a disappointment" Lyall was scared. His mother was talking to some guests, oblivious to the verbal torture he was going through. He tried staying strong, but the last one broke him._

"_She doesn't love you" Tears streamed down his face as he ran from the room, hoping that he hadn't ruined the evening. Behind him he could hear people shouting his name, but he didn't stop, not until his legs gave out. It was only then that he noticed he had company. He sniffed a few times, to try and stop his ragged breathing._

"_W-who are y-y-you?" He questioned. The boy in front of him smirked, then began to write in mid air, entrancing Lyall._

"_My name is Tyler Sparrow. I'm a mute, adopted halfblood. Want to be my friend?" The vivid blue letters hung in the air for a few seconds before vanishing. Wiping the tears from his face, Lyall nodded. "Let's head back to the party. I know someone else you can meet."_

He'd met Draco Malfoy that very same day, and they hadn't ceased being friends since then.

Jolting out of his memories, he followed his mother down the corridor towards the Floo. He'd come a long way in four years.


	3. Chapter 3

About seven months after adopting Harry (Lyall as he will be called for now), Alexius had gained a fair amount of trust and mutual affection from Harry. He had already chosen his new name, and birthday, but Alexius wished for him to know everything. She had just called him from the library, where he had spent most of his time in the past months, and was waiting for him in the sitting room.

When is head poked round the corner, she recomposed her facial expression into one of love, which was not faked in the slightest, as she had really grown to love the child she now considered her son.

"Come, childe, sit down with me. We have a lot to discuss." They moved to the sofa, and Lyall tentatively asked:

"Am I in trouble? Are you throwing me out?" Sensing the child was beginning to panic, she hushed him, and soothed his nerves.

"No childe. Ask questions at the end. If something is wrong, tell me. I am going to introduce you to your past, present and future, as well as mine. Is that alright?" When the boy nodded, she continued.

"I was born into a predominantly Dark family; one who practiced old magiks, witchcraft, rituals. I was raised an eclectic witch, like my entire family. When I was sixteen, my family was murdered in front of me, and I avenged them by killing their slayers. I lived in solitude after that, trying to repent for my sins. I have lived in this manor all my life.

"When I was twenty three, I married a childhood friend, and I became pregnant with his child. We were madly in love…at least, I thought we were. It turned out he was cheating on me with one of our servants. I couldn't handle the pain, and my magic lashed out and killed him. The magic also killed my child, and destroyed my chances of any others.

"From that day onwards, I was cold to anyone who crossed my path, and got close to no-one. I always wore black. I trained under several masters until I was thirty, and eventually became London's top assassin and doubled as a protector. The people gave me a name; Black Widow. It is obvious why…

"I felt the disruption emanating from the alleyway you were in, and I rushed over. I saw you, and Magic told me everything. Your magic was clean, but your soul was tainted. You had a horcrux; soul piece from Voldemort. You are a wizard Lyall, and will be the strongest of your generation. My magic called out to you, and I knew then that you had to become my son.

"When I took you home, I cast a spell that reveals basic information, so I would know if you needed medical attention, or if you had living relatives, and it showed me something remarkable. Your biological parents are not James and Lily Potter-"

"They aren't?" Lyall had tried to keep it in, but he was shocked. Alexius had already told him about his parents, and the sacrifice they made for him, he just didn't know about the magical side of it.

"No childe"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he cried indignantly.

"Because I was checking that the information wasn't a lie. Nine times out of ten, the spell gets the wrong information. I redid it twelve more times, and got the same results. I only accepted this as the truth today, but I still find it remarkable.

"Your real parents are Artimus Windsor, high elf, and Anthea, Aphrodite's descendent. Anthea could not conceive, and asked Lily and James to do so on their behalves. Lily and James were in the couples debt, as Artimus had saved Lily's life when she was younger, and Anthea had blocked a lethal curse for James. This created a life debt, and the foursome decided that having a child would be the end to it.

"During the War, which you will learn about later, Artimus and Anthea were wiped out. Lily and James raised you as their own, with powerful glamour's, until they too were killed. You were supposed to go to the families of your biological parents but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He hid the will of Lily and James, and sent you to the Dursleys. Despite him not knowing the truth, this shouldn't have been his first course of action, but that is a conversation for another time.

"The blood adoption I am offering you will not affect any inheritances, or titles. Upon your seventeenth birthday, you will take on the Windsor title, the Aphrodite title, and the Potter title. You will also become part elf, and part god. Because of my blood, you will also show talent in dark magiks and potions from an early age. You were protected on the 31st because of those inheritances."

There was a silence. The stunned boy spoke.

"So I'm a wizard, a witch, a God and an elf?"

"Correct."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in" They sat in awkward silence until Lyall decided to break it. "What happens now?"

"Not much. You don't have to worry about the titles for a good few years, so that's taken care of, but you will require other training. I am hiring tutors for you in Potions, Transfiguration, History, Charms, Dark Arts, Defense (magical and physical), and Duelling. There is Etiquette, Politics, and Traditions to brush up on too, and it will also be up to you if you choose to follow the path of witchcraft. There are books in the library if you wish to study our ways."

"Thanks…mother" Lyall looked up through his fringe to see his 'mother' smiling broadly.

"It's my pleasure, son."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while, but life got in the way. You know, that happy little thing we all hate :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

One year after Lyall had embraced his new life, Alexius decided to take him shopping, knowing that her childe would want his own look. He had been confined to the manor for the duration of his stay, and was eager to go outside. It was also a good opportunity to show him the Tuteur family business. Lyall was now 8 ½ years old, and was very curious. He had spent months pestering his mother to take him to muggle London, but she had refused every time.

Today was the big day. They were going into London to shop for a whole new wardrobe, and introduce Lyall to the company. If Alexius was nervous, she didn't show it. She told her child the do's and don'ts and made sure he knew what to do in emergencies. He was a smart kid, way beyond his years, but she was a mother, and it was her duty.

With a crack, they appeared in an alley just a few feet away from London's busiest high street. Lyall bounced from foot to foot, his excitement at its highest. When they entered the Tuteur building, the employees were waiting patiently, knowing that it was important for them to respect the future head of the company. They were not expecting an eight year old to skip into the room, their usually calm, stoic and reserved Boss running after him. To their merit, they managed to stay expressionless despite the hilarity in front of them. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

Lyall had been given chocolate by a street seller, and he wasn't used to the sugar intake. He was effectively hyperactive, and hell for the senior manager of the company. He was sixty, and his family had served the Tuteur family for generations. He did not take kindly to the chocolate that was being smeared all over his jacket, but as he was good at his job, he called one of the younger members over to play with the child. He then ushered his Mistress and fellow employees into a meeting room, leaving the door ajar for the child and his 'carer'. Once the situation was explained, Alexius chose seven members of the team to look out for him. When he was older, he would be coming here during the summer, and would be taught the ropes.

It was about an hour later when they left the Tuteur building, and went shopping. Alexius went wherever Lyall wanted to go, and that meant a lot of alternative clothing stores. They also ended up in music stores, cosmetic stores and shoe shops. By five pm, Lyall owned a lot of clothing, either in blacks, greens, reds, or dark blues. He had button ups, pullovers, short sleeves, long sleeves, vests, jackets, cardigans, hoodies, jeans, trousers, Doc Martens, New Rocks, Iron Fists, chains, gloves, hats, everything.

His favourite outfit consisted of a black turtleneck, a dark red trench coat, black and red skinny jeans, American Nightmare combat boots, seven chains that seeped from the pockets of his outfits, a Drop Dead satchel, and a set of black fingerless gloves.

He did, however, break the happy atmosphere that had built up, by asking a question.

"Can I get piercings, and tattoos like you mother?" Alexius very quickly shut down, not able to answer, fighting an internal battle. Eventually, she replied.

"When you're older" At Lyall's expression, she added. "Tattoos when you get too second year, and piercings on your ninth birthday. I can't allow any earlier than that, or any later for that matter. Some of the rituals you undertake at thirteen require permanent runes for set periods of time."

"Thank you, mother" squealed Lyall. Then his expression dropped. "What about the Pentagram? Eclectic Witches _and _Satanists require the pentagram upon their left wrist by their tenth birthday, otherwise their soul will not seek out a coven or a territory properly." Alexius sighed.

"You may have the pentagram the same day as the piercings. I will come with you and monitor everything. You will go to a pre-approved specialist, the same one I had for mine."

Lyall ran up, and hugged his mothers legs, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you for giving me a chance"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an important message.**

I will be putting all stories except for Whatever It Takes on hiatus. Even then, updates will be slow. Don't hate on me, honest to God, I'm trying as hard as I can, and I write when I find time. I may post drabbles and random fics to sort out writers block, but other than that, it will take a while.

At the moment, my mother is in hospital with an unkown disease, and I'm doing what I can to help. I also have a LOT of exams. So give me time.

Chapters (if any) will be short, so don't complain, just be lucky I'm writing.

Thanks for your time,

Daemon.


End file.
